Broken
by bookqueen30
Summary: Olivia Benson and her 14 year old daughter Sky-Leigh have always been close. But after a tragic incident, Sky starts to act strangely and their relationship is pushed to the breaking point.
1. Chapter 1

**Sky's POV.**

My teacher, Mrs Potter droned on and on whilst I scribbled over the front of my textbook. On an average day, I loved school, and I guess you could call me a bit of a geek but today distractions seemed everywhere.

My name is Sky-Leigh Benson and I'm 14 years old. It's just me and my Mom now. When my mom got pregnant with me, my dad left. Me and my mom are pretty close and more like best friends rather than mother and daughter. My mom works for the NYPD Special Victims Unit and she's helped loads of people. I miss her when she works, but I know she loves her job, and I can always count on her so I don't complain.

Finally, the bell rang for the end of school and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I shoved all my belongings into my bag and ran out of the door, knocking Mrs Potter's books from her hand.

"Sky Benson!! Look where you're going!" Mrs Potter yelled.

"Sorry."

As soon as I arrived home, I slung my school bag across the floor and opened up my laptop. I headed straight to my emails where 2 new messages waited for me.

Hey hun,

Wondering if you wanted to meet up for a coffee date tomorrow? Mom said I could get those new ballet shoes that I saw last week.

Hit me back!!

Beks

Rebecca Anderson aka Beks, is my best friend.

She goes to my school but she's in the year above so we hardly get to see each other. We sometimes spend lunch together but lately she spends most of her time in the dance studio. Bek dreams of becoming a professional dancer and spends all her spare time training. I emailed her back saying I'd see her tomorrow and opened up my next email.

' _Hey sexy,_

 _Nice to meet you. I'm a 15 year lad whose looking for a nice girl to call his own. Wondering if you could be the one?_

 _Message me back._

 _Jakthelad.'_

I stared at my screen, smiling from ear to ear, a boy had never taken interest in me before. Most of the boys who go to my school avoided me because they knew my mom worked for the police. Guess they must think my mom will arrest them if they go near me. I stared at the words for a few more minutes before I started to type my reply.

' _Hey Jakthelad,_

 _I'm Sky and I'm 14 years old._

 _Tell me a bit about yourself?_

 _Hope to hear back._

 _Sky.'_

As I hit send, the front door opened. I slammed my laptop shut, knowing my mom wouldn't approve of me talking to strangers on the internet. Her job causes her to see the worst in situations, it seemed better not to tell her, and besides I'm always careful.

"I'm home!" My mom shouted through the apartment.

"Hey Mom." I shouted back.

"Hey sweets." She said, giving me a squeezy hug. "How was school?"

"Oh you know, same old. How was work?"

"Slow."

My mom meant everything to me. She'd never let me down, and always made sure she spent time with me. I don't know how I'd survive without her, and I prayed I'd never have to.

"What do you want for dinner?" Mom asked.

"Spag bol." I said, licking my lips.

"Spag bol, it is!" Mom said, laughing.

I left Mom in the kitchen and went back to my laptop, I had another message from Jakthelad.

' _Hey hun,_

 _Well I'm 15 years old and I live in New York. I'm a typical teenage lad and love cars and gaming._

 _Tell me a bit about yourself. Here's a pic of me._

 _Jakthelad'_

The picture showed a teenage boy with short brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. I typed my reply with shaking hands.

' _I'm shy and I love writing and maths. I like meeting new people and the colour purple._

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Sky.'_

 **Peter's POV.**

I needed this girl, her gorgeous long brown hair and big blue eyes, she was perfect, they'd all love her.

I typed my reply back to her and shut my laptop. I had to soften her up first, gain her trust, before I set my plan in motion.

I'd taken a huge risk going after Sky-Leigh Benson. I knew who her mother worked for, and knew they'd hunt me down.

But this girl - I had to have her, what's life without a little risk anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivia's POV.**

"Liv." Detective Nick Amaro shouted across the squad room. "Can I speak to you in private for a moment?

"Sure thing." I replied.

Sky was chilling in the squad room before she went to meet her best friend. She loved it here, the whole team loved her. We were all a big family.

Me and Nick went into an empty interrogation room.

"We've got a bad case that needs investigating. I didn't want to talk about it with Sky there." Nick said, a serious look on his face.

"Okay, what's happened?"

"Suspected sex traffickers. 5 girls between the ages of 14-16 years have gone missing. Local police have searched their computers and found they all had been communicating with lads online."

"Are they not sure there not just lads?"

"No, they were all traced back. The lads don't exist."

I gave him a worried glare. We hadn't dealt with a sex traffickers ring for a while. They were all horrific cases to deal with and always really affected me.

"There are no leads at the moment. The tech teams are working around the clock, I just wanted to get you up to speed." Nick told me.

I nodded and walked out the room.

Sky and Fin were in the middle of a cookie war.

"Hey! That got my head!" Sky shouted, laughing. She threw one back at Fin and it hit him in the eye.

"Ouch!" Fin cried.

Sky burst into fits of giggles and Fin gave her a dirty look.

"I'll get you back for that, trouble!"

Sky turned around, noticing me.

"Oh Mom, i'm off to meet Beks now. I was just tormenting Uncle Fin while I was waiting for you."

"Ok baby. See you at home. No later than 8 okay sweetie."

Sky slung her bag over her shoulder and waved goodbye.

 **Sky's POV.**

I loved Mom's work friends. We were just one big family. I knew if I ever had a problem, they'd all be there for me. I felt like I was walking on cloud 9. A boy was interested in me, I couldn't wait to tell Beks. I walked 3 blocks to the cafe where I was meeting Beks and went in.

"Can I have a Mocha please?" I asked the barista, handing over the money. I was stood waiting for my drink when my best friend Beks walked in.

"Hey babe." She said, giving me a hug.

"Hey. I've already ordered. I'll go get us a table." I said, grabbing my drink and heading over to a table in the corner.

5 minutes later Beks came over and sat down, throwing her bag under the table.

"Oh man, I've missed you." Beks said, taking a sip from her hot drink.

"It's only been a week." I laughed.

"Yeah, I know that. But that's ages."

"So what's been happening in your life this week?"

"Oh nothing. Damien's been a prick but that's nothing new. He keeps telling me he loves me and then texting other girls."

Damien was Beks 18 year old boy friend. They'd been together for nearly 2 years.

"I told you last week, you should dump him. He's no good for you! You don't deserve to be treated like that!"

"Yeah! But I love him."

I'd had this conversation with her so many times, she just didn't learn. I just had to let her find out for herself that he was no good.

"Well, guess what?!" I said, excitedly.

"What?"

"I met a boy."

"Ooooooooo, where?" She said, putting her head in her hands and leaning closer to me.

"Online. He sent me a message last night asking if I could be the one."

Beks squealed. "How exciting! When you gonna meet him in real life?!"

"Well, I was gonna just get to know him online first."

"Oh no Sky! You gotta get in there!"

I squirmed uncomfortably. I know what she's saying and I definetly want to meet him but I'm such a nervous person. My Mom would kill me for a start. Would he even still like me in real life?

"Maybe I should." I said, smiling.

"You go girl!"

"Look I've gotta go. Mom wants me back before 8."

"Sure thing. Same time next week? and don't forget to email. Let me know how it goes." She winked at me.

"Sure I will."

I got up, threw my empty coffee up in the bin and set off for home.

 **A/N - don't forget to review :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Sky's POV.**

As I walked home from the coffee shop, my phone beeped. I took it out of my pocket and pulled down the notification bar;

 _*1 new email. *_

Excited, I sat down on the nearest bench and opened it, my heart racing with fear of the unknown.

' _Hey sexy,_ _it's me again. Fancy sending me some pics of you?_ _Jakthelad_ '

I smiled and snapped a few selfies and sent them to him. He replied instantly.

' _Babe,_ _I wanna see more of you. Your so gorgeous. How about your boobs?_ _Jakthelad'_

I shifted in my seat. I didn't even know the guy, and Mom would kill me if she found out what I'd done. The many lectures she'd given me on internet safety remained at the forefront of my mind. I checked up and down the sidewalks to make sure nobody could see me. I then pulled my top down and took a picture with me sticking my tongue out. I sent it and waited for his reply.

' _That's more like it baby._ _I wanna meet you._ _Jakthelad'_

The fact he still liked me bubbled up in my stomach, but still, worry dug at my ribcage. I carried on walking home, thinking about my options. If I didn't meet up with him soon he might get bored and go and chase another girl.

I let myself in and threw my bag across the floor. I collapsed onto the sofa and started typing a reply to Jak. I'd made my mind up.

' _Hey Jak,_ _would love to meet up. When were you thinking?_ _Sky'_

Oh god. What have I done?

 **Olivia's POV.**

"Hey baby. I'm gonna be late home, I've gotta work late on this case." I said down the phone to Sky. "There's some leftovers in the fridge. See you later sweetie."

I ended the phone call and walked back over to Nick. Tonight, we'd raided one of the sex traffickers lairs and found 3 teenage girls chained up in the basement.

14 year old Charlotte Baker sat in an interrogation room, a thick police jacket draped around her bony shoulders. I stared at her through the glass, and I couldn't help notice the resemblance to Sky. My heart ached and I prayed nothing bad would ever happen to my baby. I opened the door and went in.

"Hi Charlotte. I'm Detective Olivia Benson." I said, sitting down opposite her. She smiled at me, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know where to start." She replied, pulling the jacket around her more as if wrapping herself up would protect her.

"How long had you been down there?"

"Only around 2 days, not as long as the other girls. I'm lucky you came when you did. I never meant for any of this to happen, he sounded like such a nice lad."

"None of this is your fault. Sex traffickers are clever, they know exactly what to say to get young girls to believe every word they say."

"I spoke to him for around a week before I decided to meet up with him. I got to the park and I couldn't see him anywhere. Then the next thing I remember someone bundles me into a van."

Charlotte shifted in her seat and shivered.

"He took me to this place and threw me into a locked cage. The next day when he came and got me, he raped me and took photos. I don't remember much, it all happened so fast."

"That's okay. Do you think you'd be able to identify him in a line up?"

"Maybe." Charlotte shrugged. "I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore Detective Benson."

 **Peter's POV.**

They got another one of our warehouses last night. I know Olivia Benson is working the case, it's her jurisdiction. Little does she know I'm gonna have her daughter soon. That bitch could bring down my whole empire and ruin everything I've worked for. She'd regret ever messing with me when her perfect little girl runs into my clutches.

I'm not gonna mess this up. I need this girl, I need her.


	4. Chapter Four

**Sky's POV.**

 _'Meet me tonight?_ _7pm, central park_ _ill be waiting :-)_ _Jakthelad'_

It had just turned 6.30pm and I stood in front of the mirror doing a last check before I left. I'd decided to wear black skinny jeans, a pink striped jumper and brown military boots. I'd told Mom I'd arranged to meet Beks at the cinema, she'd never let me go if she knew I planned to meet someone off the internet.

A mixture of nerves and excitement bubbled in my chest. If this went well, I could have a boyfriend. An actual boyfriend. But what if this went wrong? I shook off my fears and walked out into the living room where I found Mom lounging out on the sofa watching NCIS.

"Don't you get enough crime at work?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yup. But I love this show!!"

I started shoving my phone and purse into my bag.

"What time is the film?" Mom asked me, craning her neck to get a better look at me.

She didn't want me going out this late but I'd persuaded her. I hated disobeying her, but what's life without a little rebellion, right? What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"7.15pm. I'll be home around 10."

"I don't like this, Sky. It worries me."

"Please chill out. I'll be fine. You worry too much."

Please don't change your mind now, Mother. I chanted in my head.

"Okay. But phone me if you need me."

"I will Mom, I promise."

She got up and wrapped her arms around me and I nuzzled my face into her chest. I felt 6 years old again and nearly decided to stay home and watch movies instead. I loved these hugs, they made me feel so safe. I don't know what I'd do without my mom, I don't think I'd be able to carry on.

We broke out of the hug and I smiled at my Mom.

"See you later, Mommy." I said as I headed out the door.

"Be careful, baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Olivia's POV.**

Something felt wrong about Sky going out tonight, and I couldn't help that niggle of worry that crept into my brain. But I guess I couldn't wrap her up in cotton wool forever, I had to let her go at some point.

I trusted Sky, but not other people. In my line of work I see evil every single day and the thought of Sky ever getting exposed to that terrified me. I had to accept that I couldn't protect my baby forever.

I plonked down on the sofa and dialled Amanda's number, I needed a girls night.

"Hey!! Wanna come over and have a girls night. Sky's gone out to the cinema and I'm lonely."

"Sure! Give me 20 minutes and I'll drive over. I'm coming in my pjamas though!"

I laughed. "I wouldn't have expected anything different. See you soon!"

Twenty minutes later, Amanda rang the doorbell. I skipped to the door, excited to finally spend some time with my best friend.

"Hey!"

I threw my arms around Amanda and she laughed.

"Woah! Babe, you only saw me this morning!"

"I know. But we've not done this in so long. I miss it!"

"Well I'm here now. And I brought chinese!" She said, holding up a takeout bag.

"Yum!"

We stretched out on the sofa, pigging out on chinese.

"Amanda. I'm so worried about Sky."

"Why?"

"This is the first time I've let her go out after 8pm. I know she's only going to the cinema with Beks but I have a sense that something bad is going to happen." I confessed.

"Aww, Livvy. You worry too much. Yeah, it's late and it's dark but Sky's not stupid."

"Yeah, I guess. She's my baby. I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

After Sky's traumatic birth, I had to have a hysterectomy. I guess it's made me overprotective of her.

"I know you worry about Sky but she's sensible. She has to be having you for a mother."

"I guess your right! So what film do you want to watch?"

"Dirty dancing of course!"

We put the film on and snuggled into each other. I tried to stop worrying about Sky and enjoy the film, but i couldn't help the sense that something didn't feel right.

Painful nerves had taken over my excitement as I arrived at Central Park. It took everything in me not to turn around and race back home. I stopped at the entrance and took in a deep breath, but before I could enter, a black van pulled up next to me. Fear crept up my spine as I turned around.

"Are you Sky?" A blonde, petite woman asked from the drivers seat.

"Urm, yeah." I said, holding onto my bag tighter.

"Oh good. I thought I'd gotten the wrong person! I'm Harriet."

"Urm, okay." I said, confused.

"Oh! I'm Jak's Mom. He's sent me to pick you up, he's waiting for you at our house, he's cooked you a romantic meal! He thought it might be a bit cold for you out here."

Awwwww! How sweet. Jak has cooked me a meal. Even though all my alarm bells told me not to get in the car, I decided to take the gamble, I mean Harriet seemed nice.

I smiled, opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"Let's go!"


	5. Chapter Five

**This chapter may be very triggering to some people. It was triggering for me to write but it was necessary for the story to develop.**

 **Olivia's POV.**

When I woke up, the darkness engulfed me, and the only source of light came from under the bathroom door. Amanda lay over my lap, fast asleep. I stretched out my arms and shifted Amanda onto the other side of the sofa. I wanted to go and check on Sky, she must of crept in while we slept.

I opened Sky's door and peeked my head in. I couldn't see her in bed so I turned the light on but she wasn't there. I raced around the house looking for her, but concluded she couldn't have come home.

"Amanda!!!!" I shouted through the house, running into the living room.

"What happened? Did I fall asleep?" Amanda said, trying to untangle herself from the blankets.

"Sky's not back."

"What time is it?"

I checked my phone and gasped.

"4am."

"Oh shit." Amanda said, straightening up. "That's not like her at all."

"I know." I said, slumping down onto the floor.

"Liv, ring her." Amanda said, sitting down next to me and crossing her legs.

I dialled Sky's number and let it ring out but she didn't answer. My worry started to grow by the second.

"There's no answer. Fuck. I knew something bad would happen."

I slammed my phone onto the floor and buried my face in my hands.

"Calm down Liv. Maybe she decided to stop at Beks."

"No. She'd know to text me. She knows I worry."

I stood up and put my coat on. I had to find her. My baby could be out there somewhere, hurt and alone - or worse.

"Let's go and drive around the block. Go past the cinema and that. Then we'll call the guys, okay?" Amanda said, trying to stay calm.

I nodded and we headed out the door.

 **Sky's POV.**

I started to get a funny feeling after about 5 minutes. Harriet's facial expressions had changed from calm to determined. She'd stopped speaking to me and silence surrounded us as the van rattled along the road.

"So, where do you and Jak live?"

No answer. Something wasn't right.

"I wanna get out. My Mom won't like this." I said, panicked, trying to open the door.

Harriet grabbed my arm and smiled.

"Stupid girl. You should know better having a Detective as a mother."

How did she know about my Mom?

"Let me out!! Please. I'll do anything." I cried.

I desperatly kept trying the handle, looking around for a way out. Until suddenly, someone from behind grabbed me and pulled me into the back. My phone clattered to the floor in the struggle, and I felt escape slip away through my fingertips.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!!" I squirmed, trying to get away.

"Shut up!" A man with a deep voice said as he lifted my top over my head.

He unclasped my bra and pulled down my trousers before undoing his.

"Please don't do this." I sobbed, tears streaming down my face.

As he yanked off the rest of my clothes, I shivered. My skin burned like ice, and my bones rubbed against the van floor. He leered over me, smiling, his bad breath lingered over my face. I turned my head away, I didn't want to look at him while this happened.

It hurt alot. I tried to take myself somewhere else, somewhere safe. I imagined myself at home, with my Mommy.

Mommy, I need you. I'm sorry.

When he'd finished he threw me against the side of the van. I sat there, slumped, too shocked to do anything else.

"Put your clothes on." He said, staring at me. His eyes gawping at my naked body.

Sobbing, I climbed into my jeans and pulled my jumper over my head.

"You tell no one." He said, getting right up in my face. "I will be back for you. You do everything I say and I won't hurt your precious mother."

I nodded my head, terrified. If my mom got hurt because of my stupidity, I would never forgive myself.

He grabbed my jumper and opened the van door. He threw me out and I hit the hard floor with a bang.

The van sped off into the distance, and I crawled behind a bin and sobbed, calling for my Mommy.

 **Olivia's POV.**

We spent over an hour driving around looking for Sky, but had no luck. Sky had never disappeared like this before, it's not the kind of thing she'd ever do. We pulled into a nearby alley to come up with a plan.

"What next?" I asked, my hands shaking.

"Why don't we check around these alleys? They're near the cinema." Amanda replied, her hands gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles had gone white.

I nodded my head. Tears streamed down my face as I thought of all the terrible things that could have happened.

We got out the car and heard sobs coming from behind a bin. Amanda looked at me and I ran over.

There, curled up into a ball, was Sky.

"Sky." I said, extending my arms and touching her shoulder.

"Get off me!!!!" Sky screamed, jumping up on her feet. She stared at me, wide eyed.

"Mom." She said, wiping her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

She backed away from me. I tried to take in her dishevelled appearance - her mascara had bled down her face, her jumper gone, her hair stuck up.

What the hell had happened to my baby?!


	6. Chapter Six

**Sky's POV.**

The minute I saw Mom, the panic I felt got ten times worse.

"What happened baby?" Mom said to me, rubbing my back, her eyes full of concern.

"Don't touch me!!" I shouted, panic rising up in my throat.

"Sky, baby."

Mom had tears in her eyes. My Mom never cried. She had nerves of steel, and seeing her break down broke my heart. Amanda came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe it would be best if I talked to her?" She said.

I heard my Mom backing away and Amanda came and sat next to me.

"Sky sweetie, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me, we're family."

"Amanda, please. Nothing happened."

I started sobbing. I couldn't tell them what had happened, I couldn't bear to be the reason that anyone else got hurt. I would never be able to live with myself.

"I know something has happened. Please, Sky. Don't shut us out. Let us help you."

"Nothing happened. I got drunk okay, and I fell through some bramble bushes. It's no big deal."

I didn't think for one second they'd believe me, but I had to try and keep my secret.

"Wanna know how I know your lying?" Amanda said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I can't smell any alcohol and a bramble bush wouldn't cause this kind of damage."

"Please. Can you let it go?!" I shouted, beginning to get angry. "Can we please go home?"

Amanda nodded and stood up. I limped towards the car and climbed into the back seat. My Mom sat in the passenger seat, tears rolling down her cheek.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Amanda jumped into the driving seat, shaking her head.

"Sky." My Mom said, her voice numb. "Please tell me what happened?"

"I can't tell you." I said. "I can't."

"We're taking you to the hospital."

"No Mom!! You're overreacting! I went to a party, okay? I got a bit drunk and fell into a bramble bush." I said, sticking to the story I'd told Amanda. "Then a guy tried to have sex with me and I pushed him off. He couldn't get away fast enough when I told him you work for the police."

Anger replaced fear in my Mom's eyes. She believed me.

"Sky!! How could you be so stupid?!" She shouted. "And you lied to me!"

Tears rolled down my face. I wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth and cuddle up in her bed and never face the world ever again. But I couldn't, otherwise bad things would happen.

"I'm sorry."

Amanda looked at me through the mirror, a look of sympathy in her eyes. I'm not so sure she believed me.

"You're grounded, no going out by yourself until I can trust you. I'm not gonna take your phone off you but no computer. Amanda, please take us home."

"I lost my phone." I uttered, remembering I dropped it in Harriet's car.

"Oh bloody brilliant." My mom said, slamming her hands into the door.

"Liv, calm down." Amanda said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

My Mom nodded, a look of defeat on her face. Amanda started the car up and we started driving home.

I slouched down in my seat, my whole body aching. I could still feel him in me and I bit down on my lip, hard, trying to battle away the hysterical sobs growing in my throat.

 **Olivia's POV.**

I couldn't believe Sky. She'd never acted reckless and she'd never lied to me before. I couldn't help but feel disappointed in her, even though in the back of my mind I knew something else had happened.

When we got home, Sky went straight to her room. I crawled into my own bed and cried. The terror I'd felt when she hadn't come home still lingered around me. I turned over, shut my eyes, and at some point during the night, I fell asleep.

I heard Sky walking around the apartment at 8am which I found strange. We'd not gotten back until at least 6 so she can't have gotten much sleep.

At 10am, I dragged myself out of bed and headed into the kitchen. I found Sky sat on the sofa with some random crime show playing in the background. Sky paid no attention to the tv, and instead stared blankly at the wall.

"Sky." I said, approaching with caution, starting to feel worried again. "Are you okay?"

No reply.

"Sky." I said, a bit louder.

Her neck snapped towards me, her eyes swollen and red, like she'd spent hours crying.

"Oh hi Mom. I didn't hear you come in." She said, rushed.

"Are you okay?" I said, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah."

She smiled at me but it looked forced.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I shouted. But Sky, you're 14 years old. I was so worried something bad had happened. Why didn't you ask me if you could go? I'm not a monster."

She looked at me for several seconds, tears in her eyes. "I didn't think you'd let me go."

I shook my head, feeling sad she didn't feel like she could ask me.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She said, getting up and limping towards the bathroom.

"Why are you limping?"

"I, urm. I, hurt my leg when I fell in the bush. It's no big deal."

Sky went into the bathroom and I heard the lock click, followed by the running of the shower.

I paced around the living room, my head in overdrive. I picked up my phone and dialled Amanda's number. I knew I could count on her to help me out, she knew Sky almost as well as I did.

"Hey, it's me." I said, lowering my voice incase Sky could overhear. "Look, something doesn't add up with Sky's story."

"I know. I was thinking that too. But Liv, you can't push her. It'll push her further away."

"But what if something happened. What if someone raped her?"

"Come on babe, she'd tell you. You know she would."

"I'm not so sure Amanda."

"Look, give it a few days and then I'll talk to her. She might open up to me."

"Okay. You're right, I'm overreacting. I'll talk to you later, bye."

I put the phone down and went to start breakfast.


End file.
